Musical Hogwarts? what the hell is going on here
by aliciablack52
Summary: this is not supposed to make sence if it makes sence then i did not write it Halloween during harrys fifth year someone spikes the pumpkin juice with strange results
1. Default Chapter

Musical Hogwarts? What the hell is going on here  
  
The night before Halloween two figures could be seen stalking out of the dungeons distinguished from the shadows only by their fiery red hair. One thing was certain if they were behind something it wasn't going to be good for the population of Hogwarts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cheerful despite the time of year Albus Dumbledore head master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry tapped the side of his glass and stood to announce that there would be a ball for everyone from third year up but what came out of his mouth was some thing altogether different.  
  
"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things We can do the tango just for two I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings Be your valentino just for you.  
  
Ooh love - ooh loverboy What're you doin' tonight, hey boy Set my alarm, turn on my charm That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy."  
  
Students and teachers alike all stared at the headmaster as if he had grown an extra head but he hadn't finished there.  
  
"Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster) Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love And tell me how do you feel right after-all I'd like for you and I to go romancing Say the word - your wish is my command.  
  
Ooh love - ooh loverboy What're you doin' tonight, hey boy Write my letter Feel much better  
  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone."  
  
The Slytherins all started sniggering but there was still more.  
  
"When I'm not with you I think of you always (I miss those long hot summer nights) I miss you When I'm not with you Think of me always Love you - love you.  
  
Hey boy where do you get it from Hey boy where did you go ? I learned my passion in the good old Fashioned school of loverboys."  
  
Snape picked up his goblet and sniffed his eyes widened when he realised that someone had spiked the pumpkin juice.  
  
"Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock I will pay the bill, you taste the wine Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it.)  
  
Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy) Ooh loverboy What're you doin' tonight, hey boy Everything's all right Just hold on tight That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy."  
  
A scattered few students clapped but the rest were still in shock at what the headmaster had just done. He looked around the hall coughed once in embarrassment and said "Well that was amusing but what I meant to say was there will be a ball this evening for all students from third year and up."  
  
As the students left the hall some still in a daze Snape walked up to the headmaster and said. "Albus I don't think we've seen the last of this serenading I suggest that all classes are cancelled until we've found out who put what in the pumpkin juice."  
  
"Severus my boy the students wouldn't think any less of you and what makes you so certain that somebody put something in the pumpkin juice. It tasted fine to me" said Albus taking a huge swig out of his goblet.  
  
"Albus its tasteless but has a slight smell to it I didn't even notice it until I was actually looking for it" said Snape holding his goblet out for the head to sniff.  
  
"Yes well even so Severus we still have duty to teach the students now I believe that you have a potion lesson to attend to."  
  
"yes we wouldn't like the students to think that their greasy git of a potions master had gotten scared off by a little bit of foul play would we" "said Snape before leaving with his robes billowing behind him  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Griffindors and Slytherins were sat in the potions room waiting for their professor to arrive when the door banged open and in strode professor Snape robes billowing behind him giving him the over all appearance of a giant bat.  
  
"as you may or may not have noticed the headmaster was acting a little off this morning. And as senile as he may appear to be I don't think he was doing it by his own free will"  
  
Hermione granger raised her hand and asked "do you think it was the Imperius curse professor?"  
  
"no miss granger I don't believe it was the Imperius curse I believe that some one spiked the morning pumpkin juice. Now to day we will do a test as I cant guarantee there wont be any accidents as no one is concentrating"  
  
when a strangled choke was head from one of the front desks  
  
"Mr Potter do you have something to say?" said Snape in a dangerously low voice when Harry didn't answer Snape snapped "IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SPEAK OR GRIFFINDOR WILL FIND ITS SELF IN NEGATIVE POINTS"  
  
Harry stood red in the face and began to sing  
  
"his voice is echoed in my mind I count the day till he is mine Can't tell my friends cos they will laugh I love a member of the staff"  
  
The class blinked and there were whispers from the Slytherin side of the class "potters gay?" followed by giggles  
  
"I fight my way to the front of class To get the best few of his ass I drop a quill on the floor He bends down and shows me more"  
  
With that Harry jumps up on the desk for the chorus  
  
"That's what I go to school for even though it is a real bore you can call me crazy I know that he craves me. That's what I go to school for Even though it is a real bore Boyfriends I've had plenty None like professor Snape That's what I go to school for That's what I go to school for"  
  
At that point jaws were hitting the floor and Snape was a wonderful shade of red from embarrassment or anger no one could tell. Harry dropped down on his knees,  
  
"so he my be thirty-five but that does not bother me the dark lords working out of town I find a reason to go round"  
  
By now half the Slytherin girls fainted at the mention of moldie voldie  
  
"I hide under a cloak out side his door to make sure he's all alone I see him in his underwear I cant help but stop and stare"  
  
Harry was bright red and was trying but not succeeding in stopping.  
  
"Everyone that you teach all day knows your looking at me in a different way I guess that's why my marks are so high I can see the tell tale signs telling Me that I was on your mind I could see that you want it more when you told me That I'm what you go to school for I'm what you go to school for"  
  
Harry sat there on the desk and once he was sure that he wasn't going to sing anything else he jumped down off the table and bolted out the door.  
  
The students stood mouths open gapping at the spot that Harry had been kneeling. Before leaving the room as if the hounds of hell were after him professor Snape bought them all out of their stupor by telling them to get back to work or fifty points would be taken from every one in the room including the Slytherins.  
  
With that said he stalked to his desk and sat with his head in his hands for the rest of the lesson listening to the sound of scratching quills.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hi thanks for reading it's not great I know but inspiration hit me like a bludger in a Griffindor Slytherin match. Please review flamers will be fed to my cat  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry potter and co. belong to J.K.Rowling songs used in this chapter were good old fashioned loverboy by Queen and a doctored version of Busted's what I go to school for which I have to thank my sister gothic_lycanthrope for helping me with 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
By lunch time the whole school was buzzing with news of Harry's confession. At the Griffindor table Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the twins; Fred and George were sat discussing the events of the potions class.  
  
"So do you think he really is gay, or do you think that it was just a random thing?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, he's gay Ron. I heard that he was seeing Finch-Fletchley a while back" said Neville.  
  
"That is just so wrong on so many levels ugh!" said Ron grimacing  
  
"Oh Ron don't be stupid its Harry's life let him get on with it" said Hermione  
  
"But 'moine he's the boy who lived! Saviour of the wizarding world! He's not supposed to be gay!" retorted Ron  
  
"Hermione's right Ron, its Harry's life let him live it as he wants" said George  
  
"Yeah Ron it's not like you can choose who you fall in love with" said Fred  
  
"I can't believe that you actually think that sort of thing is all right! It's sick it... it... it's unnatural!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ron, keep it up and you'll start sounding like Malfoy! Harry needs your support right now and you're acting like a prat!" spat Ginny  
  
Hermione had gone very silent and was slowly turning pink when Ron rounded on her;  
  
"Well aren't you going to stick in your two sickles worth? Make poor little Ron out to be the one in the wrong" Hermione blinked back tears as they threatened to fall. Ron jumped to his feet and yelled "HARRY FRIGGIN' POTTTER IS A BLOODY HOMOSEXUAL GIT AND YOUR ALL SAT AROUND HERE ACTING AS THOUGH HE'S JUST HAD ANOTHER ACCIDENT ON THE QUIDITCH PITCH! WELL I'M SORRY BUT IT'S JUST WRONG!" not caring that he was getting stared at by the whole school.  
  
George Weasely stood and faced his younger brother. His face as red as his hair "I think you ought to apologise to Hermione" he said.  
  
"Well, I sodding well don't think I should apologise to any one! I think that it's dirty and all people like him should be executed!" said Ron levelling a glare at his older brother.  
  
George carried on like he hadn't heard his brother. He pointing at the doors to the great hall, "I also think that you need to apologise to Harry before things get ugly"  
  
And sure enough there stood Harry, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan on either side stopping Harry from bolting out of the hall. But instead Harry calmly walked over, put his hands on either side of Ron's face and kissed him full on the lips. After running his tongue over Ron's lips he stood back slightly and smiled leaning in again to whisper just loud enough for Ron to hear.  
  
"You can thank your dear brother Percy for teaching me to kiss like that" he said, before turning and stalking out of the room; robes billowing in a very Snape like manner.  
  
All eyes in the hall were on Ron to see how he would react. He stood dazed for a couple of minuets before leaving the hall at a run. By the time Ron reached the entrance hall Harry was already halfway up the marble staircase. Ron ran up behind Harry and shouted; "Hey Potter!" just as Harry turned Ron's fist collided with his nose. "You fucking sick bastard!" yelled Ron, "What the fucking hell is wrong with you". "What's wrong with me?" Harry yelled back holding his nose, "You're the one with the fucking problem!"  
  
"You're the sodding boy who lived! You can't be gay!" yelled Ron, "I don't have a problem. It's you!"  
  
"I don't have the problem, it's the rest of the world!" yelled Harry, "I'm famous because my parents died! I'm here because of them, there's nothing special about me! I lived because my mum died; I didn't ask for this so back off and let me live how I want to live!" Harry yelled again and turned to go up the rest of the stairs. But Ron ran up in front of Harry.  
  
"What do you mean you're famous because your parents died? You defeated you- know-who" said Ron  
  
"No I didn't Ron, he came back a few months ago remember the fucking tri- wizard tournament he used my blood to resurrect which means that if he was to walk through those doors right now and say those two little words we'd both be dead! For fuck's sake Ron, we've been friends since the first year! You're just going to give it all up because I like guys? Look at Percy, he's not as straight as he would have you believe!" just as these last few words left Harry's mouth, Ron punched Harry in the nose again the world seamed to slow down at that point when Harry stumbled back and lost his footing. The last thing Harry said before tumbling down was "Ron, help me!"  
  
When Ron snapped out of it Harry was led at the foot of the stairs surrounded by a pool of blood. The small crowd that had gathered by the doors of the great hall were all staring in horror. Ron descended the stairs and knelt next to Harry and rolled him on to his back. "Harry? Harry talk to me" said Ron in a small voice "Oh Harry please don't be dead! I didn't mean it Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Out the corner of his eye Ron saw teachers approach. When he looked up Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were stood in front of him. Snape bent down to feel for a pulse, "is he alright Severus" asked Albus. "Yes, he's alive if that's what you mean headmaster" said Snape trying but not succeeding in keeping his relief out of his voice. Ron lowered his eyes and muttered "Just expel me now. I deserve nothing less". McGonagall looked as though she was going to say something but Snape spoke up first. "Never have I heard a truer statement mister Weasely, however I feel that the headmaster will have other plans for you" with that Snape bent down picked up Harry and took off at a fast pace to the hospital wing.  
  
"I think we should talk in my office, don't you think so mister Weasely?" said the headmaster "yes professor" replied Ron. "Minerva, could you go to the infirmary and report back to me when you know young Harry's condition" Dumbledore instructed. "Yes certainly headmaster" said professor McGonagall turning and walking off to the hospital wing. Albus pulled out his wand pointed it at the floor and used a cleaning spell to clean up the blood on the floor. "Follow me mister Weasely" he said after the mess disappeared.  
  
Hi I thought I would end this here before it got to bad I was running out of ideas by this time its march 15th 2004 and I have no AOL we got a virus :,(  
  
Coming up: more singing and maybe some dancing. See you! 


	3. chapter three

This chapter was written with help from akadia I'd also like to thank akadia for bataing my last chapter and also all those people who reviewed. I do apologise for bad grammar it's a bad habit that I've not been able to kick and I'm using the English spellchecker.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Severus Snape a man who prided himself on his emotional control flew down the halls of Hogwarts being careful not to damage potter any more than he probably already was. When Severus reached the hospital wing he put Harry on a bed and yelled for madam Pomfrey at the top of his lungs.  
  
'POPPY... POPPY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GET OUT HERE!'  
  
'Severus this is a hospit... dear Merlin what happened to him'  
  
'Mr Weasely pushed him down the stairs'  
  
'Out, out let me look at him.'  
  
Instead of leaving Snape sat on the bed next to Harry's while poppy pulled the privacy curtain. Around so she could look over Harry with out interruption and that's how Minerva found him when she arrived,  
  
'Any news Severus?'  
  
'No none' Snape said monotone  
  
'You care for that boy as much as he does you don't you Severus?'  
  
'Does it matter what I feel for the boy? How do we know that what happened in potions to day wasn't a by product of what ever potion was slipped in to the pumpkin juice?'  
  
'Of course it matters Severus and I'm sure that he meant every word he said today'  
  
'You know if Albus was here he would be reminding me that there's no rule against student teacher relationships. But I'm old enough to be the boy's father his parents would be turning in their graves right about now'  
  
Mean while  
  
The students had been made to re-enter the great hall and were all discussing the incident in the entrance hall when the doors of the great hall opened and stood there was a great bear of a dog the dog started walking forward as it walked in to the hall it transformed becoming a person slowly the figure of Sirius Black was reviled and he started to sing voice crackling from lack of use  
  
Who's lonely now?  
  
Which one of us is suffering?  
  
Who's in his cups? Which one of us recovering?  
  
Who likes to look at pictures and cries, but way too late?  
  
Who doesn't want to change a thing, accepting it was fate?  
  
The entire hall was silent scared of the convicted murder that was now standing in their midst.  
  
The wrong man was convicted  
  
You know I did the deed  
  
I thought that you would wait for me  
  
Your wants I needn't heed  
  
The wrong man lies beside you  
  
And waits for you to wake  
  
And all because I lacked conviction,  
  
The judgment's my mistake  
  
Who's breathless now?  
  
Who only hyperventilates?  
  
Who'd die for you! Who's dying inside anyway?  
  
Which one of us is sunshine and which one's growing dim?  
  
While two men dream of you at night, do you just dream of him?  
  
If any one had dared to look they would have seen tears running down his cheeks.  
  
The wrong man was convicted  
  
You know I did the deed  
  
I thought that you would wait for me  
  
Your wants I needn't heed  
  
The wrong man lies beside you  
  
And waits for you to wake  
  
And all because I lacked conviction,  
  
The judgment's my mistake  
  
Who's lonely now?  
  
Who's reaching out to no one?  
  
Who's lonely now?  
  
It takes one to know one  
  
I changed my mind; you said that I could change it back  
  
I wanted space, and now change has fallen through the cracks  
  
If I'm again beside your body, don't tell me where it's been  
  
It's cruel, unusual punishment to kiss fingerprinted skin  
  
By now Sirius had reached the front of the hall and fell on to his knees in front of the head table.  
  
The wrong man was convicted  
  
You know I did the deed  
  
I thought that you would wait for me  
  
Your wants I needn't heed  
  
The wrong man lies beside you  
  
And waits for you to wake  
  
And all because I lacked conviction,  
  
The judgment's my mistake  
  
It's my mistake  
  
Sirius knelt on the floor and flushed in embarrassment he stood and brushed dust off his knees.  
  
'Uumm hi'  
  
'What are you doing here?' asked professor Lupin (who had come back to teach again)  
  
'Oh come on Mooney you going to tell me that you haven't heard?'  
  
'Heard what?'  
  
'Hold on give me a minute' said Sirius as he dug through his robes 'aha here it is' he exclaimed holding up a copy of the daily prophet  
  
Unfolding it he turned the front page to Remus 'this is a copy of tomorrows daily prophet the head line is really interesting don't you think?'  
  
There in bold letters on the front cover of the paper were the words:  
  
Sirius Black cleared Pettegrew alive  
  
Then Sirius began to read  
  
'It has been realised that Sirius black yesterday (meaning today) entered the ministry of magic dragging with him what people believed to be the body of one peter Pettegrew until black revived him whilst surrounded by aurors'  
  
'You know you could have been killed' interrupted Lupin  
  
'A risk I was willing to take Mooney and don't interrupt its rude where was I... ah yes whilst most ministry officials are baffled by this veritaserum was administered with ministry approval to verify that it was indeed Pettegrew he admitted to being an illegal animagus and to spending twelve years disguised as a pet rat by the name of scabbers and to framing black for his murder and blowing up a street full of muggles'  
  
'So in other words they've let an ex-marauder with time on his hands lose on the world'  
  
'Yepp that about sums it up' said Sirius he turned to look at the Griffindor table and then back up at Remus  
  
'Remus where's Harry?'  
  
'Sirius I think that we need to talk out side the hall'  
  
'Remus what's going on'?  
  
'Sirius out'  
  
Sirius turned and started towards the doors and threw the newspaper he had been carrying down on the hufflepuff table where the closest student snatched it up  
  
'I would suggest that all students go back to your common rooms I dare say that classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day any way.' Said Remus  
  
The other teachers agreed and Trelawney who had made a rare appearance said 'I saw this coming you know whilst I was crystal gazing'  
  
But everyone ignored her and left the hall  
  
Dumbledore's office  
  
Ron sat in a cushy armchair in front of Dumbledore sweating  
  
'I'm very disappointed in you Mr Weasely you will receive two months worth of detentions and Griffindor will lose 500 house points' said Albus his eyes totally devoid of their usual twinkle.  
  
'Your not going to expel me?'  
  
'Not this time you will spend one month detention in the hospital wing with madam Pomfrey and the second month with professor Snape your parents will be contacted tonight now go back to your common room'  
  
'Yes professor' with that Ron got up and walked out of Albus's office  
  
Hospital wing  
  
Poppy was just finishing up when she heard a lot of commotion out side the curtains.  
  
'Sirius calm down'  
  
'CALM? I AM CALM!!'  
  
'Sirius I know your upset but you need to stop shouting'  
  
'WHO'S SHOUTING'  
  
'Sirius sit down'  
  
'No'  
  
'Sit down!'  
  
'No I wont sit down until I know he's alright'  
  
'SIRIUS PHINEAS BLACK SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN NOW' yelled Lupin  
  
With that Sirius sat him self on the end of the same bed as Snape so as to keep the werewolf from getting any angrier.  
  
'What are you doing here any way black? Aren't you still on the run?'  
  
'For your information Snape I was cleared this morning and that's my godson laying in that bad'  
  
'And it's my future lover' mumbles Snape and Sirius glare at each other  
  
'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' yells Sirius.  
  
'I said Mr. Ronald Weasely pushed him down the stairs'  
  
'Why would Ron push Harry down the stairs?'  
  
'Because Ronald does not like the fact that the famous Harry potter is in fact gay that's why Ronald pushed him down the stairs'  
  
'No you're lying'  
  
'No black it's the truth'  
  
Sirius mad throws a punch at Snape but Remus catches the fist and turns to Sirius his amber eyes glowing gold like cats in the dark, which caused a chill to run up Sirius's spine.  
  
'Remie do you have to do that it's creepy'  
  
Remus made a sound like a growl in the back of his throat  
  
'If that is what it takes to stop you from pounding his face in then yes I bloody well do have to' snarled Remus  
  
'If you men are going to fight please do it out side this is a hospital not an arena' said madam Pomfrey  
  
'How is he poppy?' asked Minerva  
  
'Well I have healed the nasty crack in the back of his head he also had a broken wrist a couple of cracked ribs it's a good job that he took to wearing those contact lenses else he would have been blinded by glass in his eyes'  
  
'So he's lucky to be alive and not blinded' said Sirius quietly before wrenching his arm out of Remus' grip and running towards the infirmary doors transforming half way  
  
'SIRIUS!!!!!' yelled Remus  
  
'He's probably gone up to Griffindor tower' said Minerva  
  
I'll go after him god knows what that man will do once he gets up there' said Remus  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
Well that does it for another chapter this chapter is full of a load of dribble. I must also warn you that most of this chapter was written under the influence of alcohol. Song used in this chapter was the wrong man was convicted, by the barenaked ladies  
  
I don't own any thing if you sue all I can give you is a pitiful twenty- five pounds and twenty pence gomen nasi  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Ron gets a talking to from Sirius.  
  
More singing.  
  
And maybe Harry will find out if Snape returns his feelings. 


	4. chapter four

Ok here goes chapter 4 hope you enjoy I so far have 5 reviews for this story (sad I know) but there you go creative writing was not my strong point hope you enjoy.   
  
When Remus arrived at the portrait that served as the door to Griffindor tower he found Sirius prowling up and down in front in dog form. The dog stopped sensing somebody and looked around seeing it was Remus he changed back in to his human form and slumped against the wall.  
  
'She hasn't forgiven me for cutting the portrait' he said jabbing his thumb in the direction of the fat lady 'and I don't have the password'  
  
'Just as well' said Remus whilst leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
Just then the portrait hole opened and Hermione's head popped out 'I thought I could hear voices out here'  
  
'Hermione am I glad to see you grumpy knickers here wont give me the password' said Sirius pushing passed Hermione.  
  
Ron was sat on a sofa by the fire trying to make him self as small as possible when Sirius burst in to the common room.  
  
'Oh shit I'm dead' muttered Ron as he sunk deeper in to the cushions.  
  
'I'm not going to kill you I'm going to wait till your mum and dad have finished with you and see what's left of you then I think I'll feed you to one of Hagrid's animals how could you turn on him like that? You think he would do it to you? Don't answer that what happened to turn you so violently against Harry? huh? Well I'm waiting'  
  
'He's gay he's not supposed to be gay he's Harry potter  
  
'It should be you laying in the hospital not Harry' hissed Sirius  
  
'Sirius sit down' said Remus  
  
'You do know that ninety-five percent of werewolves are gay don't you?' asked Sirius  
  
'Hey leave us out of this and sit down' said Remus indignantly  
  
Lavender brown and Parvati Patil both burst in to tears and ran up to the girl's dorms.  
  
(A/n it's my little sisters birthday tomorrow 10th June she'll be 16 they grow up so fast)  
  
'I think you've just lost a couple of fans moony' grinned Sirius  
  
'Sirius I thought I told you to shut up and sit down' growled Remus his eyes glowing  
  
'I'm gonna be expelled' whispered Ron 'all because I'm a stupid git'  
  
'Your worse than malfoy' hissed Hermione before stomping up the stairs  
  
'She's right you know' said Sirius who still had his eyes on the pissed werewolf  
  
Remus opened his mouth to speak when Neville Longbottom jumped up on a table in front of Ginny Weasely and started singing:  
  
Talk to me, tell me your name  
  
You blow me off like it's all the same  
  
You lit a fuse, and now I'm ticking away  
  
Like a bomb... yeah baby  
  
Talk to me, tell me your sign  
  
You're switchin' sides like a Gemini  
  
You're playing games  
  
And now you're hittin' my heart  
  
Like a drum... yeah baby  
  
Well if Lady Luck  
  
Gets on my side  
  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
  
I'll let her rough me up  
  
'Til she knocks me out  
  
'Cause she walks like she talks  
  
And she talks like she walks  
  
All of Griffindor stopped what they were doing to watch Neville as he wiggled his hips to the chorus  
  
She bangs, she bangs  
  
Oh baby when she moves, she moves  
  
I go crazy 'cause she  
  
Looks like a flower  
  
But she stings like a bee  
  
Like every girl in history  
  
She bangs, she bangs  
  
I'm wasted by the way she moves  
  
No one ever looked so fine  
  
She reminds me  
  
That a woman's got one thing on her mind  
  
Jaws started hitting the ground as Neville unbuttoned his shirt  
Talk to me, tell me the news  
  
You'll wear me out like a pair of shoes  
  
We'll dance all night until the band goes home  
  
Then you're gone... yeah baby  
  
Well, if it looks like love  
  
Should be a crime  
  
They better lock me up for live  
  
I'll do the time  
  
With a smile on my face  
  
Thinkin' of her in her  
  
Leather and lace  
  
Neville held his hand out for Ginny for the chorus and she joined him on the table  
  
She bangs, she bangs  
  
Oh baby when she moves, she moves  
  
I go crazy 'cause she  
  
Looks like a flower  
  
But she stings like a bee  
  
Like every girl in history  
  
She bangs, she bangs  
  
I'm wasted by the way she moves  
  
No one ever looked so fine  
  
She reminds me  
  
That a woman's got one thing on her mind  
  
Ginny and Neville danced on the table to music only Neville could hear before he continued singing  
  
Man, if Lady Luck  
  
Gets on my side  
  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
  
I'll let her rough me up  
  
'Till she knocks me out  
  
'Cause she walks like she talks  
  
And she talks like she walks  
  
Ron sat gaping like a fish as Neville sang the chorus for the last time  
  
She bangs, she bangs  
  
Oh baby when she moves, she moves  
  
I go crazy 'cause she  
  
Looks like a flower  
  
But she stings like a bee  
  
Like every girl in history  
  
She bangs, she bangs  
  
I'm wasted by the way she moves  
  
No one ever looked so fine  
  
She reminds me  
  
That a woman's got one thing on her mind  
  
'Well that was new' said Remus  
  
'That happen a lot?' asked Sirius in a daze  
  
'Just lately yes it started with Albus Severus thinks it was the pumpkin juice'  
  
'Excuse me mister Sirius sir' said George  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'If you've finished making our younger sibling wet himself could you answer a question for us' asked Fred  
  
'I suppose'  
  
Did you or did you not just call professor Lupin moony?' asked George  
  
'Yeah so?'  
  
'As in moony...'  
  
'Wormtail...'  
  
'Padfoot...'  
  
'And prongs?' asked the twins together  
  
'How do you boys know about that?' asked Remus  
  
'Well when we were innocent first years we some how ended up in filches office and we found a map in a draw marked dangerous'  
  
'Ah so that how Harry got hold of the marauders map' said Remus  
  
'Harry has the map deer prongs would be so happy'  
  
'You knew the marauders' shouted the twins  
  
'I still do this ere is mister moony, James potter was prongs' stated Sirius  
  
'Pettegrew was wormtail and that scruffy thing in the armchair is padfoot' finished Remus  
  
The twins stood in shook for a couple of seconds before launching themselves at their idols  
  
Two weeks after the accident the castle was starting to calm down Sirius had become the support teacher for DADA and Remus had earned him self a stalker with bright red hair whilst the other followed Sirius every where but the bathroom. Harry had still to wake up Severus had taken the night shift at Harry's bed side  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes as he refocused and de-blurred his vision. When everything looked the way it should have, he noticed a black figure slumped in the chair next to his bed. Harry let out a moan from the pain that surged in his back as he tried to move. This immediately alerted the figure as it jerked upright and faced Harry. Harry was stunned when he made out who the figure was as it stood up and crouched over Harry's bed.  
  
"S...S...Sn...." Harry tried to say without succeeding.  
  
"Shh." whispered Snape as he put one finger gently over Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes sparkled from the tears that were welling up.  
  
"I'm sorry" Snape said apologetically with feeling. The expression on his face made Harry feel that Snape was sorry for everything in the past. This made Harry's throat dry up and all he could say or do in reply was cry.  
  
Tears trickled down his cheeks reflecting the moonlight that shone through the window in the hospital wing. It made Snape want to cry but instead a feeling overtook him and he began to gently sing to Harry...  
  
Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
Harry blinked up at Severus trying to work out if this really was his greasy git potion master. Snape carried on singing  
  
For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
  
Severus's voice echoed 'round the hospital wing as he continued  
  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
  
They just can't trust  
  
What they can't explain  
  
I know we're different  
But, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
Severus moved behind Harry and let him lean back on him  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
And then I'll be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
Harry listened to the song as he rested his head on Severus's chest  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
O, you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
Be here in my heart  
(I'll be there, always)  
Always  
  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always  
  
As Severus finished singing Harry was sleeping again but when Severus tried to move from underneath the sleeping body he found him self in Harry's death grip so he settled himself in for the night under the watchful gaze of twinkling blue eyes.  
  
How was it did it move to fast did it move to slow did it sound bad in general I need to know these things the more good reviews I get the faster the chapters will come out.  
  
Thanks to all of those of you out there that like my fic I love you guys my lil sis wont read my fic because she's a misery guts any way toodle pip (I think not blugh)  
  
SAVE THE FOXES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv Alicia XX  
  
P.S 7 pages in one night cant be bad right? Un betad I wanted to post some thing XP 


	5. chapter five

**Chapter 5  
**  
Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a couple of reviews for another of my stories that made me think why do I bother.  
  
Anyway thanks to those of you who reviewed and left nice ones they are really appreciated.  
  
So what will happen in this chapter? Well maybe Ron gets the snot kicked out of him or tiny little professor flitwick sings 'I believe in a thing called love' in front of the great hall or then again may be he doesn't.   
  
Another week passed after harry's accident but madam Pomfrey still wouldn't let Harry leave so he sat sulking. Looking longingly out the window to where his classmates were enjoying there Saturday morning. Harry noticed that people were still singing and prancing about like faeries in the spring Harry slumped down in his bed and set about recounting cracks in the ceiling '1............' counted Harry 'this is so boring'  
  
Later that day in the great hall Ron still sat alone at the end of the Griffindor table. Hermione who was sat almost half way along kept giving him evil looks usually only reserved for the potions master Ron stood up and was about to leave when he heard a quiet voice from behind him singing:  
  
_We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming  
  
What we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
_  
Ron whipped round and stood gobsmaked at Hermione when a voice piped up from the other side of the hall  
  
_No one told me  
  
I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected  
  
What you did to my heart  
  
when I lost hope  
  
you were there to remind me  
_  
Ron scanned the hall to see that none other than Draco malfoy was the one who replied  
  
_This is the start  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
_This was sung together and now the whole hall was staring  
  
_We were strangers  
  
on a crazy adventure  
  
_Hermione  
  
_Never dreaming  
  
how our dreams would come true  
  
_Draco  
  
_Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
at the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road  
  
and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road  
  
now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
_Here Hermione and Draco stood and climbed up on the hufflepuff table which was between the Griffindor and Slytherin tables facing each other  
  
_I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
_They walked forward and held out their arms to each other. They spun each other around as they danced down the table knocking goblets and plates on the floor  
  
_Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
_Ron chose this point to collapse in a faint no one noticed all eyes were on Hermione granger and Draco malfoy.  
  
_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
  
Love is river I want to keep flowing  
  
in the end I wanna be standing  
  
at the beginning with you.  
  
_'Well malfoy that was interesting' said Hermione out of breath  
  
'That my dear granger was incredible' smirked Draco  
  
Draco leaned in and brushed his lips against Hermione's before claiming them in the most passionate kiss hogwarts had seen in nearly a centaury.  
  
'Mr malfoy I think that's enough of that' said Snape coming up beside the two  
  
Draco muttered something that sounded like 'go bugger potter' before going back to what he was doing.  
  
'Mr malfoy your vulgarity astounds me' said Snape before sweeping away. Severus stopped at the door of the great hall and sneered down at the prone figure of Ronald Weasely before grabbing him by the back of his robes and dragging him out of the room.  
  
**_(A/N ALAN RICKMAN WAS BORN THE SAME YEAR AS MY DAD WHICH MAKES HIM 57 YEARS OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE MY OUT BURST)  
_**  
Hospital wing  
  
Harry was laid out on his belly skimming through a potions book when the hospital wing doors opened and in stormed professor Severus Snape resident greasy sarkie bastard and lover of Harry James potter followed by Ron Weasely hogwarts red haired enemy number one who was floating because Snape couldn't be bothered to drag him the entire way.  
  
"Hey sev what happened to Ron?" asked Harry slamming his book shut in frustration  
  
"He kissed the floor in the great hall after he lost another friend to a Slytherin" replied Severus as he dropped Ron unceremoniously on to a bed next to Harry's.  
  
"Really what friend and which snake?"  
  
"Hermione granger to draco malfoy"  
  
"Ouch that one must have hurt more then losing a friend to the greasy git of a..." Harry was cut off when Severus walked round and covered his mouth with his own "...potions master" finished Harry when Snape had pulled away.  
  
Snape picked up the potion book that Harry had been reading and opened it at a random page and gave it back to Harry.  
  
"Read don't think I'm going to let you off just because you have requiring wet dreams about me"  
  
"Damn it I was sure that would work never mind though as soon as I'm out of here I'll soon begetting outstandings in every thing"  
  
Snape leaned over and kissed Harry "what makes you think that"  
  
"I don't think Sev I know" with that Harry pulled Snape down on top of him  
  
"What is going on here Mr potter? If your well enough to be doing that your well enough to leave"  
  
"Mr Weasely kissed the floor in the great hall I bring him up here to seek out medical treatment and this vagrant attacks me"  
  
"Not a vagrant sevvie-rus"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No not"  
  
I just dribbled on at the end of this chapter if it boars you then ignore it  
  
Ok its 1:53 am on a Sunday and I'm going to bed if any one else disagrees with how old I say I am keep it to your self it's a waist of a review I know how old I am my mum and dad know how old I am my three brothers and two sisters know how old I am just keep it to your self in future I shouldn't have to justify my age.  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO LEFT NICE REVIEWS (one person read one chapter and left a review that just said 'bad' what was the point?)


	6. chapter six a meeting with moldie vold...

**Chapter 6 – a meeting with moldie – voldie**  
  
This chapter just a bit of stupid nonsense don't ask just nod your head and I may crawl back under the stone that I came from.  
  
As Severus entered the circle he knew something was up but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Things got a little stranger when voldemort appeared and then he felt it the same feeling that had come over him, that night in the hospital wing. Snape closed his eyes and swallowed hard  
  
[_Voldemort_]  
  
_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
  
and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
  
It scared me out of my wits --  
  
A corpse falling to bits!  
  
Then I opened my eyes  
  
and the nightmare was...me!!  
  
I was once the most feared wizard in all England.  
  
When the potters betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
  
My curse made each of them pay  
  
But one little boy got away!  
  
Little Harry, beware,  
  
voldemort's awake!  
  
_Snape's eyes snapped open he wasn't singing it was the dark lord  
  
(Think Christopher Lloyd)  
  
[_Deatheaters_]  
  
_In the dark of the night evil will find him  
  
in the dark of the night just before dawn!  
  
Aah...  
  
_'Oh my god what's going on here?' thought Snape  
  
[_Voldemort_]  
  
_Revenge will be sweet  
_  
_[voldemort and deatheaters]  
_  
_when the curse is complete!  
  
[ALL]  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
[voldemort]  
  
he'll be gone!  
  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
  
AS the pieces fall into place  
  
I'll see him crawl into place!  
  
Dasvidanya, potter, your grace, farewell!  
  
_Snape had to force back the urge to laugh  
  
_[Deatheaters]  
  
In the dark of the night terror will strike him!  
  
[Voldemort]  
  
Terror's the least I can do!  
  
[Deatheaters]  
  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
  
Ooh!  
  
[Voldemort]  
  
Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real.  
  
[ALL]  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
[voldemort]  
  
He'll be through!  
_  
Severus's stomach was hurting because he was holding back so much laughter  
  
_[Deatheaters]  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
Evil will find him  
  
find him!  
  
Ooh!  
  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
  
Doom him!  
  
[Voldemort]  
  
My dear, here's a sign --  
  
[voldemort and deatheaters]  
  
it's the end of the line!  
  
[ALL]  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
[Voldemort]  
  
Come my minions,  
  
Rise for your master,  
  
Let your evil shine!  
  
Find him now,  
  
yes; fly ever faster  
  
[ALL]  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
[Voldemort]  
  
He'll be mine!  
  
_As soon as voldemort had finished he disapperated away I was called here to sing about catching potter Sev thought dobby would make a better dark lord  
  
And with that last thought he disapperated back to hogwarts  
  
Like I said don't ask  
  
I pinched the song for this chapter and the last one from Anastasia which I DO NOT OWN hope to see you all soon its now 02:18am on Sunday 25th July I'm going to update and go to bed 


	7. chapter seven

**Chapter 7  
**  
Hi chapter seven in the words of victor meldrew 'I don't believe it'.  
  
In answer to pheonixfeather's question I don't mind you copying and pasting to show your friends it's absolutely fine with me. And yes diet coke is a big influence on this story  
  
Ok so on with the chapter WARNING 80'S SONG ALERT IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM AVERT YOUR EYES!!!!!!  
  
The Saturday after Harry was released from the hospital wing was the Griffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match (it had been set back because of Harry's incarceration)  
  
Ron was sat watching the match from a window in the castle after gaining a year's ban on Quidditch (along with 500 points from Griffindor and two months worth of detention with Snape and filch) after he had pushed Harry down the marble staircase.  
  
Griffindor were leading 125 to 50 Draco knew the only way he was going to get his house's trust back was to win and that wasn't easy with potter fainting all over the place. As Harry went in to another dive Draco watched for a moment before diving Harry stretched out his hand to grab the snitch Draco pulled up level Harry then winked and pulled back slightly letting Draco get the snitch Slytherin beat Griffindor by 75 points (I think its right). A voice that wasn't lee Jordan broke out across the stadium:  
  
_We're no strangers to love  
  
You know the rules and so do I  
  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
  
Gotta make you understand  
  
_Fred Weasely was stood on the stand by lee singing  
  
_Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down  
  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
  
Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye  
  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
  
_As he sung he pointed at Angelina Johnson  
  
_We've known each other for so long  
  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
  
Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
  
Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
  
_He sang never taking his eyes off Angelina  
  
_(Ooh give you up)  
  
(Ooh give you up)  
  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)  
  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)  
  
We've known each other for so long  
  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
  
Gotta make you understand  
_  
Fred got ready for the finally  
  
_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
  
_After repeating the chorus a couple more times he hopped back on his broom and flew to the ground where he was promptly squashed under Angelina as she threw her self on him  
  
Ok sorry its short but it has been flying around in my head for ages and I had to get it out.  
  
The song was 'never gonna give you up' by Rick Astley (or as my elder sister made me call him Mr tasty man) Hey my third up date in two days 'tis good right  
  
2800 words in this chapter but only three pages please don't shot me only my cat would mourn me 


End file.
